


Devil May Cry Headcanons

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, but like at the very end, is that a proper enough warning??, let's hope, mean girls reference in chapter 2 no shame, oop i upped the rating just in case bc of a nsfw request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: A compilation of various Devil May Cry headcanon requests that I have gotten from my writing blog (look-at-all-these-imagines) on tumblr.These are only headcanons and if you're looking for my one-shots they’re posted separatelyRequests are currently closed!!





	1. Dante, Vergil, and Lady - Sweet/Goofy Dating Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how ao3 would be with the headcanon format but thankfully it worked out so bless up.
> 
> I hope you guys like it. (I'm also posting this one first because it's one of my favorites that and I do what I want)

##  **_Lady:_ **

  * First and foremost, Lady is quite possibly in fact, the biggest sap you will ever meet. One might think she’s all business, but that’s only because she has to deal with people * cough* ~~Dante~~ *cough* who won’t pay her the money she’s owed.
  * Dates with her are never similar, one can range from staying home in comfy clothes _~~or no clothes at all *wink*~~_ and watching tv/whatever movie happens to be on while eating some takeout from going to the fanciest restaurant in town while wearing the nicest clothes for no reason other than to just go out and have fun. 
  * Pet names are also a given, but the ones you give to each other are pretty normal, ones like sweetheart, honey, babe, handsome/gorgeous, etc. But they can still be considered special as Lady will practically refuse to give anyone else a nickname.
  * Depending on the kind of jobs she’s been hired for, Lady will most likely be away from home for a while, and when she comes back, she’ll be exhausted and just wanna cuddle, to which you gladly indulge her with and bringing along an assortment of blankets and pillows to just wrap yourselves up in.
  * There may be a lot of gift exchanges between the two of you, but there is always one that she still carries around even now, despite you thinking otherwise. She isn’t one for much accessories, save for sunglasses or a necklace here or there, but your gift felt more special. It was a ring with both your names engraved on it (and not Lady, but Mary, which already ups the scale), that she has around her neck on a small chain that’s usually covered by a jacket.



##  _**Dante:** _

  * Dante may not be as big of sap as Lady is, but trust me, he is a close second. And he’s the number one when it comes to cheesiness. He’s gonna be the much goofier of the two of you in this relationship and his goal is to always make you laugh no matter what is going on, from weirdos planning the end of the world or to just being stuck in traffic for a while.
  * Dates with him are usually a more casual affair. You both with cuddle up on the couch watching movies on the tv (whenever he fixes it that is) and eating some pizza. Sometimes though, he’ll surprise you with an actual home-cooked meal (I mean he can cook, but it doesn’t mean he wants to actually put in the effort to do so), but he will sometimes only wear an apron (with a cheesy saying on it too like ‘kiss the cook’) when like the food is done ~~because he too is a whole meal *wink*~~. You get him back by whipping him in the butt with a towel.
  * LIke Lady, he definitely gives his s/o pet names. But the difference is, that they are totally corny, apart from one like Babe, the more corny ones being snookums, love muffin, Pookie, like if it makes anyone cringe a little bit, then he will continue to use it lmao.
  * Another thing you both do together is going on walks, at night. And yes, I can see the confusion, as normally that’s when demons are out and about, but some that lurk already know not the mess with him, or anyone associated with him because they know there will be hell to pay. 
  * This is a rare time where the two of you can goof off, any worries either of you might have just slipped away because you're both busy enjoying each others company. Dante will sometimes pull you into some offbeat dance as he hums a waltz he’s heard in the past, the movements are exaggerated but it’s worth it when he sees the joy in your eyes.



##  _**Vergil:** _

  * Vergil is not in any way shape or from goofy. He also doesn’t do sweet, he declares, snuggling with you in bed on a rainy day, tucking your head under his chin to keep you close to him. He does not do sweet, he repeats, yet without question, you were his number one priority and he’s going to dote on you hand and foot no matter how much you assure him that he doesn’t need to. (listen he’s been through a lot okay, I am ready to give him the world if needed.)
  * Ok compared to his brother, it would definitely take Vergil a while to warm up to the idea of anything that has to do with ‘sweet or goofy.’ But one day you’re pleasantly surprised after a rough day at work/school/a job (if you do the same work as his brother and himself), that he greets you with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers you’ve ever laid your eyes on, and the promise of the fanciest dinner you’ve ever gone too.
  * A lot of dates with Vergil will be fancier, and a bit more expensive (because I can imagine that Sparda left his children at least something to sustain themselves other than mental trauma and the hatred from his fellow demons). Normally, he doesn’t usually splurge on things like this, which makes it a little more sentimental as you were the only person willing to put up with him and the damage he caused by his own decisions.
  * Now onto pet names. These are a little more forml, and are used a lot more sparingly, and because of that, they have greater meaning. Such names are Darling, Beloved, My Love, you know all that good stuff. There are some that he won’t say outloud though, ~~those are reserved for the bedroom~~
  * A special thing that only you both do, is just remain in each others’ presence. There’s no need for talking, but just enjoying being close. Often this consists of staying your bed and enjoying a lazy morning before either of you need to get up for the day. It’s comforting to him in a way, that words aren’t needed because sometimes opening up and talking about anything he’s dealing with is difficult, but he’s glad that you remain with him regardless.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Hello!! You're one of the few people who actually does the original devil may cry imagines and I appreciate you a lot 😭. Anyway! Can we please get some goofy n sweet dating headcanons for both my boys and maybe lady if that's okay? Thank you!'


	2. Dante x Female Reader: Pregnancy Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: pregnancy (although I wouldn't say it's too detailed but some people may see things differently), the reader is female as per request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop one of the first requests I completed on my blog. (with some edits here and there yo)

  * Alright so this probably would only happen if you guys were in a relationship for a _while_ , and I mean it. Like at first he was probably the one who thought you’d leave him due to just how crazy his life can be.


  * But then you stay and like he’s kind of shook because he didn’t expect you to stick around (lowkey I feel like he’d rarely ever date because of this). And now you’re pregnant? What? Like he's in disbelief for a good while.


  * Okay, Dante probably didn’t want to seem overbearing during your pregnancy, so he acts more laid back. BUT REST ASSURED HE TRIES TO REMAIN “ _HIDDEN”_ BUT POOR THING IS ACTUALLY REALLY OBVIOUS. You can’t be mad at him though since you know that he’s actually pretty nervous. He knows what happened to his mother because she was Sparda’s wife. So if that ever happened to you he’d lose it. (In fact, you find it really endearing so it’s okay)


  * Whenever you guys go out or whatever, he’ll always have an arm around you, be it shoulders or waist like he’ll always have some form of physical contact with you. He loves putting a hand on your swollen belly and is always smug/amazed like, “Guys, Me and my s/o did that.” He also loves being the big spoon because he’ll always 100% love holding you while holding the baby (technically bump since you haven’t given birth yet). 


  * When the baby starts kicking he’ll have a gr8 time. Like you thought he was touchy before just watch. (I also think around this time he’ll be more obvious in his protectiveness on you and your current state.


  * OH MY GOD, WHEN THE BABY IS BORN HE IS S H O O K LIKE HE’LL BE LIKE “TRISH LADY PLS HELP” POOR THING. It’s you who’d be the calmest during everything including getting him to drive you to the hospital (the ride there was #wild)


  * Dante with his baby is like so precious and such a pure sight like oh my god. My crops have thrived,,,my wells,,,refilled,,,,


  * He’s the one who actually wants to get up at the craziest hours not to just let you rest but because he loves his baby sm and just wants to spend all his time with them. You take numerous amount of pictures, the photo album is some quality stuff, I won't lie.


  * When you’re asleep and the baby is too, is when he lets out the emotions™. Like,he’s so grateful for you staying by him this whole time when some people probably would’ve left, for giving him a son/daughter and just loving him. oh my god i’m cryin ya’ll


  * He’s the cool dad™ ("I'm not a regular Dad, I'm a _cool_ dad." "Oh my god Dante no.")



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Can you write any headcanons for Dante from Devil May Cry, maybe his girlfriend is pregnant or something?'


	3. Vergil x Reader: Having A Short S/O Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets only vaguely suggestive because I'm thirsty (like a serious vaguely)

  * Listen you might think that he’s all work and no play but like that’s not 100% true, sometimes he’ll move something of yours a bit higher than you can reach and will let you blame his brother because he finds it amusing ~~and lowkey but highkey hot when you get mad~~ (bc that boy is petty like that)


  * Okay so he’s actually not okay with someone teasing you for your height (*inhales* bOI) like maybe he’ll let it slide if they stop right after, but if you’re genuinely getting upset about a person’s remarks about you, then that’s when your big blue and buff bf will step in and he's ready to throw hands (you gotta pull him away bc halfway through you’re over it and you don’t want Vergil to get arrested for assault/murder). 


  * So he’ll actually give you little (ha get it cause you’re short lmao) nicknames (nothing too obvious though for some reason but because it’s Vergil, and for some reason, he never outright shows you a lot of affection unless you’re alone together). _~~**IMAGINE HIM CALLING YOU KITTEN WHEN YOU GET TO THE DOWN AND DIRTY *SWEATS***~~_


  * Another thing that he loves is holding your hands in his bc yours are smaller and sometimes he says (mainly to himself anyway) “They’re a perfect fit.” (and now I’m dying bye guys I’m gone)


  * Even though you’re smaller than he is, he’s not too overprotective (he is but not enough as if he’s following you around everywhere), because he knows that you’re capable of defending yourself (unless it’s a demon or something then let him handle that k?) Like when you’re fired up about something, (whether it’s anger or passion), no one can stop you from doing something.


  * That being said, if you’re a bit too energetic, and you gotta leave or smth, he’ll throw you over his shoulders _~~and maybe purposely have his hand on the booty~~_ and just like carry you away ignoring your protests. Like yeah, we got it, you were gonna kick that guy’s ass, well too bad because we gotta go now.


  * Okay so when you guys are cuddling you’re the little spoon (bc you’re small) and that’s mainly because Vergil finds comfort in holding you in his arms and if something happens in the middle of the night, he can protect you. He’s actually a bit afraid that what happened to his mother for being with his father could happen to you (this wording sounds so weird so sorry if it doesn’t make sense lmao). 


  * So maybe once in a while, he’ll indulge you and maybe, and it is a very big maybe, he’ll let you be the big spoon, honestly just imagine Vergil (who I wanna say is 6′ or more) being held by you someone that’s under 5′5 but he’ll only do it unless you guys are totally alone because if his brother said he’d never live it down.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is request number 3 out of 16 (or I think it's 16 when I last counted) headcanon requests that I have on my masterlist so yay.


	4. Nero x Reader: Having a Short S/O Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short these were lmao

  * So Nero is definitely on the shorter side when it comes to the dmc squad alright, and knowing Dante, he’ll be teased bc of it.


  * So if his s/o is short too, he’ll be glad bc #ShortAndSaltySquad lmao


  * But, if his s/o is (most likely) shorter than him, you best know that he’ll be just a bit smug about it _~~whatalittleshitlmao~~_


  * Dante will probably tease you as well, mainly to get a rise out of your bf so 1) you gotta calm him down to prevent a homicide (homiecide lmao) or 2) just let it be bc Dante doesn’t really mean any harm by teasing you guys (and you lowkey findNeroo hot when he fights oops) if you’re uncomfortable, then he’ll stop


  * Even though he’s not much for pda, nero loves holding your hands (it’s like they fit perfectly in his i dIE) 


  * CUDDLING WITH NERO IS THE BEST OH MY GOD


  * He’ll always be holding you close to him (most of the time y’all fall alseep like that) and it is ADORABLE


  * Your bf is also really warm, you rarely have to need a blanket when you two are napping together, esp bc you’re small and fit in his arms


  * Nero is also a bit protective bc ur small and so ya gotta let him know that you’re fine and can handle yourself. (i hc that he met his s/o bc they’re a demon hunter too and so whoopdeedo that’s how you two meet)


  * Long story short, Nero with an s/o that’s either big or small, doesn’t matter, he’ll love you regardless. Love this boy pls thanks. 


  * You’re each other’s ride or die alright.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Your headcanons and imagines are absolutely adorable!! Could I please have some Nero (Devil May Cry) headcanons with a short s/o? Have a lovely day, and thank you! ^~^'


	5. [Original and Reboot] Vergil x Reader: Falling in Love Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really mind the reboot but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, so if you don't like it just skip through Reboot!Vergil's section of this chapter, please and thanks.

**original:**

  * Aight so this Vergil is probably really bad with any emotions that are not anger/annoyance.like bro you better be ready for hurt feelings bc this man is brash (but he still a gentleman tho so mean????)


  * You’re probably the most patient person ever bc dear god, is he very complex about his feelings. 


  * Sure he knows what love is (bc his parents ayy) but it seems like such an odd concept to him, who’s literally never experienced it for himself. (Lust is a whole nother thing so) and noah fence but like he could’ve HAD A GOOD LIFE WITH HIS FAMILY AND KNOW ABOUT LOVE IF MUNDUS HADN’T FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING BC HE DECIDED TO BE AN ASSHOLE


  * *side eyes @ mundus* I MEAN it’s not like ur bro was HAPPY or anything like that


  * But when it comes to falling in love, he’ll definitely be more tolerable of you and if you make any mistakes (he’ll still be an asshole tho). If it were anyone else then they’d probably get like killed or smth.


  * he’s also pretty bad at expressing his feelings towards you, like vergil,,, my dude,,, are you constipated or trying to let out some emotions pls decide thanks


  * before you were around, he was all about having that power™ and now suddenly without any kind of warning, he thinks of you and is blushing like a school boy (i hc that he blushes all the way to his ears and bc it’s vergil I die), and he gets a weird feeling in his chest. (bro ur in love, ya not sick), lowkey he’s like really petty with you for some reason because of this, but you’re just confused af, like wth dude I’m trying to help you here, but when you try to end your “partnership” (bc you’re both probably working toward some goal that’s probably gonna end bad) he’s gonna be mad at you (even though you’re like: “Excuse you???? you’re the one being an ass here???)


  * but listen when all is said in done, if there’s a person that he has feelings for, you best know that he is _protective_ of them. Anything or anyone that tries to harm you isn’t gonna live long enough to even say sorry, his excuse is that you’re valuable to his plans, and losing you would mess up everything that he worked for but nah man everybody and their grandmother knows the real reason why.


  * But, even if his actions make you believe that you’re always second to his plans in importance, Vergil will always make you a priority, and he doesn’t want to lose you.



**reboot:**

  * my dude, if we’re being honest here, this vergil will be much better in expressing himself like no offense to og vergil (still love him tho) I’m pretty sure here he got adopted after Sparda erased his memories so at least he had a semblance of a kind of normal upbringing.(until we all realize he’s not that different from the original but that’s beside the point). 


  * This version of Vergil is a little less brash compared to his reboot counterpart, so you’re treated a little more nicely. But if this Vergil is falling in love with someone, he won’t let you know, and he’s naturally polite, so you think he’s being friendly with you, until you realize , hoo boy this guy likes you. It might not seem like at lot at first, but he’ll actually flirt with you a little, But it’s really low key, so you don’t actually notice.


  * For example, if you’re a part of the order, he’ll actually have you working close to him, and he actually values your work and intelligence, so that’s a bonus. But if you’re a regular civilian, if possible, he’ll always make time to visit you at your job (this is highkey because I’m a sucker for a coffee shop/bookstore au) and spend a good portion of your shift there before he has to go back and work. 


  * Also, if you’re okay with it, he’s a gentleman and won’t push his boundaries against your own comfort, he might be a little more touchy-feely (nothing too extreme though bc apparently he’s only being “ _friendly_ ”). He’ll brush his shoulders against yours, maybe stand a little closer to you than usual. 


  * Expect small gifts or flowers here or there, since Vergil was adopted by a rich family, so he wants the best for you. You only know that these gifts are from a “friend” and they’re probably a bit more expensive than what you’re used too. But Vergil’s trying his best dear reader, so let him do it.
  * So when he makes his feelings a little more noticeable, expect him to shy away a little bit, because I feel like this would be the first relationship for a while, so he doesn’t wanna mess up (it’s really endearing)


  * Another thing I feel like he’ll do is trust you enough to tell you of his true intentions after he defeats Mundus, but like he has to be careful with that, because if it makes you thing the wrong things than he could possibly have ruined his chances with you. (But I feel like this would be a while after he has told you of his feelings and that the two of you are together for a while, love the possibilities for angst with this mmm yes :^))))) good) 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by lycanqueen 'Could I please get some Vergil (DMC) headcannons on how he falls in love? Original and/or Reboot if that matters. I like them both.'


	6. Vergil x Reader: NSFW Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kind of) nsfw content ahead kiddos

  * So I feel like my tall angry blue son doesn’t have a gender preference for any of his partners, guy, girl, or however you identify yourself doesn’t really matter to this guy. 


  * And depending on whether or not you guys are in an actual relationship, this can go about two different ways.


  * One, you’re probably either a fuck buddy, or just a one night stand, because this guy is not really interested in relationships like at all, so don’t expect anything to come out of it (unless this is some kind of weird friends with benefits au than who knows)


  * Or two, you guys are in a relationship (lucky you huh?) then you’re the only person he’ll be physically intimate with, he’s not about those open relationships and most certainly not about cheating.


  * Now onto the fun parts >;^)))))))))))))


  * I feel like it’s really reflective of the current mood, if he’s in for a more quick screw, then he’s rough. Giving you love bites (ha love what’s that -Vergil probably), hickeys, you name it. I feel like he’s all about “marking the territory” and is very show off-y, like you’re his and he’s the only one who can see you like this when you two are together. Your hips are gonna like have some bruises on them bc he’s got a grip that one, (possessive vergil is my shit my dudes)


  * But I’m highkey a sucker for all that fluffy stuff, so that also means he can be gentle in bed, going slow, all that vanilla stuff that would probably give someone diabetes with how oddly sweet his being. I’m not saying that he does, but he’s got a praise kink, and very (i mean very) happy when his s/o compliments him. This type of sex is reserved for his s/o, and they’re the only ones who know about this type of side to Mr, Big, Blue, and Buff. 


  * Vergil’s all about giving you nicknames in the bedroom, like hooo boy, you hear him call you a certain nickname, you know you aren’t getting sleep that night (I mean, you get something at least lmao)


  * But like you can’t call him certain nicknames outside of the bedroom bc then he’ll tease you, like yo r.i.p. you, my dude. 


  * Also I feel like vergil’s pretty sensitive on his neck so maybe kiss him there a few times and this boy is putty in ur hands (even though he denies it otherwise


  * also pls consider: power bottom vergil


  * thank you and good day



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Hello! I hope you're doing alright? Your Vergil HCs are amazing! I was wondering if you are okay with nsfw? I'm on mobile and I can't find the rules... But if you do, are you willing to share nsfw HCs of classical Vergil?'


	7. Dante x Reader: Sharing a Bed Headcnanons [SFW and NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains sfw and nsfw so if it's not your thing, the nsfw part will be at the end.

_**sfw** _

  * The first time the two of you actually sleep in the same bed, is because it’s following a long and difficult job and you really just wanna go to sleep bc you’re lowkey dying since you haven’t gone out and done jobs in a while after you took on the role of secretary at Devil May Cry. But the job was pretty extreme so our boy in red asked you to come along. 


  * So like my boy over here was kind of hoping that maybe you guys would have a little fun before you actually slept but you know what he’s okay with just sleeping because the work was exhausting.


  * Cuddling with Dante is literally the best bc not only is he a great pillow (10/10 would recommend) this guy is the equivalent of a human heater. You rarely have a need for blankets when the two of you are sleeping together. But rip you when its hot bc that also means you’re gonna be sweating a lot, (and he suggest wearing little to nothing to bed but you know what he’s trying to do lmao)


  * Even if you’re not cuddling all the time, you two are always in some form of physical contact, and it’s great. Dante is the best cuddle buddy. 



**nsfw**

  * Listen this guy will always try and get you in the mood, unless you say otherwise then he’ll stop, but if it’s okay with you, then he’s gonna try to get in your pants my dude. 


  * This boy is really handsy :^)))) and he’ll love having his hand on your hip, and slowly putting his hand under your shirt, moving up your chest, or hell, sometimes even moving his hand more downwards, while giving you a knowing grin as he watches you blush. (this boy’s got moves god damn)


  * I feel like the mood also reflects on how rough/gentle he is while you guys are doing the do but either way, it’s a win-win situation for the two of you if you know what I mean ;^)))))) 


  * ~~oh my god i’m laughing can you imagine dante buying those mood lights that come with the little remote controller and before you guys have sex he turns them on i’m~~[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.lightingever.com%2Fa19-rgb-multi-color-led-bulb.html%3Fgclid%3DCjwKEAiA0fnFBRC6g8rgmICvrw0SJADx1_zAf7pWvlZkzq_qCHUOrqluoQ6F3aDg5AAqXTUjMbx1yhoCUW_w_wcB&t=NGJlNjk4N2NmNmVjOTMxMzU0M2ZlYWQ1MmZiYzliYzEwMzNkMGIzMSxtOGludGxpcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AIF_BVcUsIearjR7t_fm7Qw&p=http%3A%2F%2Flook-at-all-these-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158130317512%2Fhow-about-a-hc-with-dante-and-his-so-where-its&m=1)


  * sex with this dude is never boring lmao



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'How about a hc with Dante and his s/o where it's the first time they sleep in the same bed (if it's naughty or not is up to you)'


	8. Vergil x Reader: Husband!Vergil Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this needs warnings but if you guys spot any please don't hesitate in letting me know!

##  **_Having Vergil as a husband_ **

  * You are probably one of the luckiest people ever. Bc he is dedicated to you and your relationship and expects the same in return.


  * The relationship you two have is very strong okay, since I’m pretty sure our v serious boy does not do emotions or any relationship, so opening up to you, to him, is a big leap of faith and so he’s a bit nervous. But when you two are married, you are his partner for life, and nothing will change that. You are his ride or die. His baby. His cinnamon apple. (Anyone who’s seen that vine,,,ayy lmao)


  * The Wedding was a very simple one. Since Vergil didn’t really want to bother with the ceremony saying “We love each other, why need all the extravagance to show it?” And you agreed so you kept it small. Only inviting the closest of friends and family to the occasion.


  * Out of everyone, he probably trusts you the most (no offense to Dante tho), and that means he’ll tell you a lot of things he wouldn’t trust anyone else. And lowkey, the two of you will gossip about everyone else (yes Vergil spill👏that👏tea👏) which is great and another way you two bond. (Ah yes being bitter about something Dante did,,,again)


  * So in the AU that he’s a good guy and partners up with his brother every now and then, he’s bound to go on jobs.


  * And sometimes they’re pretty risky, even for Vergil’s standards. So you two will always go to a more private place to say your goodbyes before your husband has to leave. (s u c c ,,Lmao jk but no he’d rather not deal with his brother’s teasing about him finally showing emotions so he’d rather keep those moments private between the two of you especially since they mean a lot to him).


  * Everyone knows about them they just don’t want to incur Vergil’s wrath by bringing it up (and they think it’s cute)


  * While your husband is on jobs, and when he thinks no one is looking, he’ll take off a glove, look at the wedding band on his finger, and kiss it. Because he’s reminding himself what he is fighting for. He’s fighting so that he can keep you (and possibly the family he wants with you) safe from demons. So that no one, not even any children of his, can ever feel that terror and pain that he did when Mundus killed his mother and imprisoned his father. He’d rather be back under Mundus’s control then to allow that to happen.


  * Before the marriage, the two of you would sleep with a bit of space between you. Although you’d be together for a while, there was still some boundary. After the wedding however, Vergil is a cuddler as he sleeps, so you’ll always wake up to him holding you close to him. And he likes having you close to him.


  * imagine waking up to Vergil with messy bed hair help im dying. He’ll be half asleep and maybe whine just a little bit as you’re probably the one who wakes up earlier (I also hc that he likes to sleep in when he doesn’t have anything to do)


  * He’s like a cat who’s lazing around and you have to be quick or else he would probably wrap and arm around your waist and keep you there so the two of you could laze around all morning and almost get nothing done. Lady ended up lecturing you guys for skipping out on jobs that day but Vergil ignores her and continues to do it (much to her annoyance and much to your amusement)


  * Even though you’re not really a “go out into the field type,” you’re mind is sharp and you’re a quick thinker, which is probably how Vergil got to know you in the first place (although back then you may or may not have annoyed him a lot with your witty remarks). So by collecting information and sharing data, your a very useful member of this little team.


  * It’s pretty obvious, but, Vergil is VERY protective of you. He always wants to make sure that you’re safe and that at least one of the few people he trusts (like his Brother, Trish, and Lady) are all looking out for you while he’s gone. Any demon that tries to mess with you has pretty much signed its own death wish, but that’s a story for another time if anyone wants it :^)


  * One would think otherwise but, Vergil + Domestics is such a good combination. Like you guys will cook together, watch TV/movies together (although he claims to do only watch stuff bc you like to, but he’s a sucker for a good soap opera.), ~~and shower together ;^))~~.
  * Pls consider husband!Vergil thank.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Hiii! Your headcanons are amazing. Can you share some husband headcanons for Vergil? (◕‿◕✿）'


	9. Vergil x Reader: Pregnancy Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few warnings: pregnancy, female reader by request (although it's not as emphasized)

##  _Vergil with a Pregnant S/O_

  * Depending on what your relationship with either reboot or original Vergil, things can go about very differently. For one, if you actually don’t have any real bond with Vergil, he might not be involved with your baby’s life (I mean, look at Nero, if by we’re going by the whole ‘Nero is Vergil’s son thing’ like he wasn’t exactly there for him). But we’re not here for angst right now, ~~but the idea for this kind of angst is so good omg~~


  * So instead, let’s look at if you two are in a (somewhat) good relationship with one another ‘kay thanks. 


  * For original Vergil, he probably wouldn’t think of wanting to have kids, until he thinks he’s powerful enough to protect you and any of your children [he may not look it but I feel like out of the two brothers, he wants more kids, while Dante would probably be okay with one or two]. He may not look it but the death of his mother left a giant impact on him and he wants to guarantee the safety of you and your baby.


  * Reboot Vergil is pretty similar to his original counterpart, He didn’t see his mother die, but if he’s going from what Dante told him (the reboot version anyway), he absolutely does not want you guys in danger. That also means it fuels his plan to rule over the people because that way you and your baby will be safer than ever. (but unlike the original he probably could settle for one or two kids)


  * ~~Also here’s a sad idea, if you are pregnant before he and Dante defeat Mundus, (reboot) Vergil would actually want to try and use your child as a way to fight him. The baby did have Nephilim blood inside of him or her so it would work, he just needed to wait for them to grow and he could train them. Of course when you found out, saying that you were angry was a big understatement. And that changes a lot between you two. I’m leaving it up to you guys on whether or not the reader/you would stay with him or leave him.~~


  * ~~(I gotta stop with the angst js these are supposed to be happy hcs)~~ On a less angsty note, no matter which Vergil we’re talking about, as much as they claim they’re not softies at all, ~~they totally are~~ (but only when you two are alone), when the two of you are by yourselves, he’ll always have a hand on your growing stomach, always talking to the baby about everything (and it is the greatest thing I’m dying guys). 


  * Vergil is always expecting the baby to start kicking which is why he does that (even though kicks don’t actually start until around 13 weeks, thank you Google). You wanted to tell him that he had to wait just a bit but he looked enamored with the idea of your baby kicking against his hand, so you decide against it. 


  * Sometimes Vergil is very serious about a lot of things, but that changes when he finally feels the kicks. Although he has a more passive expression on his face, sometimes when no one’s looking, he’ll look down at your stomach and give the faintest of smiles ~~(HE LOVES THIS KID OKAY LET ME CRY ABOUT THIS)~~


  * If you thought Vergil was overprotective before the pregnancy, oh honey you've got another thing coming.


  * Like he’s always gonna pamper you no matter what and is always going to keep you two safe. He’s also very cautious around everyone you’re with (including his Brother, Trish, Lady and if we’re talking reboot Vergil, his brother, and Kat), and you’re just like “Vergil honey pls.”


  * He’s actually really worried for you if you go into labor. Even though he’s read a bunch of books about it and he pretty much knows everything, there’s that one inkling of doubt in the back of his mind that’s telling him you could be hurt by any complications during birth and even die, which isn’t something he wants to be reminded of. You always have to assure him that everything will be fine because it will be.


  * Once you go into labor he is shaken. Like you’re in pain and about to push a little human (and part demon) baby out of you and he can only just hold your hand and give his support. During everything else, he is cool, calm, and collected, but in this, he is nervous and has no idea what to do.


  * The chaos goes down once you have your baby in your arms and Vergil is just scared to hold him or her because what if they start crying once he comes in contact with them? What if they don’t like him? What if-


  * But those doubts are pushed down once he is actually holding the baby, they have features from both parents and they’re just so _small and defenseles_ s that Vergil knows he’s gonna do whatever he can to keep them safe. Like whatever he was gonna say goes out the window, because Vergil is just speechless when he’s holding his baby. (I AM DYING YOU GUYS)


  * He saves your little family’s tender moments for a more private place, as Dante and the others are just waiting to come in and meet the little human. But once he does it’s so heartwarming and wholesome that you actually forget that Vergil actually tried to take over the world/become a full-fledged demon.


  * He never admits it to you but he’s so grateful that he met you and that you’ve given him this opportunity to become a better man. ( ~~why am I crying in the club rn~~ )



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Hey~! First, I adore your blog it gives me life<3!!! Second, got any headcanons for Vergil (classic and/or reboot, whichever you want) with a pregnant s/o? ' and also 'Hi~! First, I adore your blog, it's amazing and gives me life :3 <3<3!! Second, got any headcanons for Vergil (DMC) and how he is w/ a female s/o who's pregnant?? Possibly for classic and/or reboot??? I really like them both. (=^_^=)'


	10. Dante x Reader/Vergil x Reader: Their Daughter(s) Learning to Walk Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was lowkey hard to imagine Vergil as a dad but Dante's part was actually pretty easy to be honest.

**_Dante:_ **

  * Okay so Dante is a really chill dad, and he’s okay with waiting for his little girl to walk and he doesn’t expect them to suddenly know how to do it. After all, he’s pretty sure that he took a while to start walking too back when he was little (but memories back then are too hazy for him to remember ~~or too painful~~ ).


  * But when his daughter finally learns how to walk, he’s taken by complete surprise, because his kid didn’t show any signs of even standing up in his presence. 


  * So when he learns that she can walk, he’s _so_ excited. And he may not show it outwardly but Dante melts whenever he sees her following him. His s/o is always somehow getting pictures of them walking around together and he will always look at the photos once they’re fully developed and printed. 


  * If it isn’t a job, or too far, Dante will mostly walk to places now just because his daughter likes to follow him around. It’s arguably the cutest thing ever. Like I picture it almost as if she’s following him around like a little duckling would follow its mother. 


  * He keeps a photo that his s/o took of him and his daughter inside a pocket in his jacket, that along with the photo he once took of his s/o without them noticing. It reminds him what he has to fight for whenever a job gets especially difficult and or if he’s been away from home for too long.



_**Vergil:** _

  * Even though Dante had his child before Vergil did. Vergil is highkey competitive and wants to prove that his kid is the best (he totally starts off as one of _those_ dads) until his s/o scolds him and says how their daughter can take as long as she needs to until she’s able to walk. He begrudgingly accepts.


  * When his daughter begins to walk, Vergil is actually really excited even if he doesn’t show it outwardly. The only way you actually know is that when she follows her father around, she’s wearing the coat that Vergil actually went out and bought her a coat was almost too similar to his own. If your child had his signature white hair, they would’ve been twins.


  * Your daughter is a big daddy’s girl, and she loves spending time with Vergil and his s/o thinks that it’s adorable. Plus they can see that Vergil is in much higher spirits, and the bond between father and daughter is very strong.


  * As his s/o you don’t need to worry, your daughter loves you just as much as Vergil. Even going to you whenever she wants to convince her father to do something (one time he tried to resist her famous puppy eyes when she asked him to play dress up with her, but then she got you to do it too, and Vergil had admitted defeat). 


  * Listen,,,he may not look it, but Vergil actually likes spending time with his little family whenever he's not on jobs. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Can you some headcanons for Dante and Vergil when their daughters learn how to walk and follow them around. I just can't I love this dorks so much!!!'


	11. Dante x Reader/Vergil x Reader: Their S/O Is Pregnant With Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a (vague-ish) description of pregnancy, I think I made the reader gender neutral but I don't remember all that well

_**Dante** _

  * So he was expecting you to have only one kid, but when he founds out you’re having twins, a smug grin grows on his face and says, “Guess my swimmers are that strong, huh?” You actually smacked him for that. Dante will start with pregnancy puns. Yes, pregnancy puns, and you don’t know if you should laugh or cry.


  * Somehow, Dante’s gotten Lady off his back out his debt to her, which means he’s always gonna take you out, whether on walks or dates, idk anything fun for this little family of yours. You’re never gonna have a boring day (plus he’s always pampering you if you don’t feel like going out, or if your morning sickness is acting up, or if you’re just really tired because you’re doing everything with two little humans coming along, you deserve to be able to ~~complain~~ rest every once in a while. (When Dante said you complained more, you may or may not have purposefully started crying just to see him panic, haha jokes on you buddy)


  * He’s all about buying things for the little humans growing inside of his s/o that you’re pretty sure the nursery is gonna look more like a storage room with how much stuff he’s getting (but it’s cute so you forgive him)


  * You think Vergil will be this prepared but surprisingly Dante is ready af, and he’s buying mostly everything that he needs for the kids. Also, I’m crying at the thought of Dante buying one of those double baby carriers and so he looks like this: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.babycaremag.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F01%2Ftwingaroo-review.png&t=MWIzNmQ5YmQ1YzZmMjY3ZDc0YzBjMzgzYzYxNDM1OWZhNjVmNTBlZCxRTUpDTFZ4SA%3D%3D&b=t%3AIF_BVcUsIearjR7t_fm7Qw&p=http%3A%2F%2Flook-at-all-these-imagines.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162018230832%2Fcan-i-request-dante-and-vergil-finding-out-that&m=1) and yes with a tracksuit and all he is _such_ a dad oh my goodness



**_Vergil:_ **

  * Ah yes more kids to add to his little army, Vergil’s totally gonna take over the world “lmao no” is what his s/o tells him, so that quickly takes care of that. No evil minions for you Verg ~~…yet~~


  * But he’s actually kind of excited. He’d feel kind of guilty if he had one kid and they were by their lonesome. But he’s happy to know that his children will at least have someone to be around as they grow up. He might not tell his brother this but, while their family was living in seclusion as their father wanted to hide them from Mundus, he’s glad he at least had his brother, 


  * Vergil will go and buy you anything and everything in terms of craving once they start to surface. Even when the food combinations are ridiculous, he’ll go out and get them with stride. You’re the one who’s carrying his children so it’s the least he could do to you.


  * When his s/o starts showing the reality starts to set in that yes, you’re pregnant, and yes you’re having twins. With how emotionally stunted Vergil is, you’d expect him to start being more distant, but surprisingly he’s not. He's always had some form of contact with how, whether it’s an arm around your shoulders, or a hand on your belly, he starts expressing himself a bit more (but he won’t admit it even though it’s pretty obvious)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'can i request dante and vergil finding out that their s/o is pregnant with twins? also your writing makes me smile i love it!!'


	12. Dante x Reader: Helping His S/O Through A Depressive Episode Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this on tumblr but please please please let me know if anything on here is inaccurate or in any way offensive as I have not been diagnosed with depression, and writing about mental illness is something I'm always going to be a little unsure about.

## Dante helping his s/o through a depressive episode would include:

  * Him being a little unsure of what he can do to really help you at first, as mental illness isn't really something that he's too familiar with. Demon hunting is his forte and he tends to not confront his emotions on a lot of things.


  * But he would ask questions about how he can help (he’s very respectful about it too, which is a pleasant surprise. Then again, he knows when it’s time for jokes and when it’s not, this type of situation being one of those times where it is not).


  * He offers himself as someone to talk too if you really need to vent, or if you find it difficult to talk to someone, he offers himself as just someone to keep you company so that you’re not by yourself, you’ve helped him a lot in the past and he wants to return the favor. Even if that means you're both sitting in silence for a bit.


  * If you’ve had any kind of errand to run or work to complete, this guy will most likely do it for you, with little to no complaint, when you ask about it, he’ll give you a kiss on the forehead and the assurance that all you had to worry about was getting through this, he could do the rest.


  * You wouldn’t have to worry about a single thing


  * He’d also get Lady and Trish to help you out too if there happens to be something he can’t do on his own. (They'll take you out for a shopping trip or to eat if you're up for it. This will be one of the rare times he'll be okay with them charging the price to him.)


  * If there was something that possibly triggered this episode than he will do his best to distract you from it/take you away from it so that it doesn’t make anything worse.


  * Overall, I feel like Dante would just be doing his best to be supportive and he would want to help you in any way he can and in the best way possible.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Headcanons with Dante and him helping his s/o (preferably female pronouns) through a really bad depressive episode?'


	13. Nero x Reader: Having a Half-Demon S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*with tears running down my eyes* FRUSTRATION IS GETTING BIGGER BANG BANG BANG PULL MY DEVIL TRIGGER_

  * So because of your biologies of two _very_ different things that should’ve never been combined in the first place, you both experience things like this very differently. How differently? You ask, well demons are more creatures of instinct, and there are rare occasions where demons and their “One” so to speak, are together for love, and not for procreation. Because after all, the strongest want to be with the strong, and the weak are left behind. 


  * But because you both have human blood in you, feelings are now more skewed because of instincts. Nero, fortunately, had Credo and Kyrie to rein him in sort of, being his impulse control. You on the other hand, did have people with you, but you were also a half demon, compared to Nero who had less demon blood, if we’re going by the whole Vergil is his father thing, which made your life more difficult.


  * Somehow you end up traveling to Fortuna, or wherever Nero ends up by the time of DMC 5 because you hear of how much demons really have a presence, so there’s got to be experts on the subject there right?


  * Except you’re nearly killed by being mistaken for a full-fledged demon, and you’re pissed. You nearly fight whoever it was when low and behold, it’s Nero, but something inside of you stops your action. Because no you can’t harm your mate or whatever nonsense. But at that point, you’re also too tired to care, frankly, you just wanna go to bed. So you dust yourself off, and walk away.


  * Nero, however, is in a daze because on one hand:


  * He wants to punch himself for nearly harming an unarmed civilian


  * …And the fact that somehow he was being overwhelmed with the want to keep you close to him despite being a total stranger. He calls Kyrie in a panic, and she explains ~~after laughing, much to his chagrin~~ that yes Nero you are in love and no, you're not dying.


  * In the future, you two laugh about how you met though so it’s okay, even though at times your boyfriend can’t help but feel a little sheepish about it. 


  * Seeing as how you both have some demon blood in you,it’s easy to confide in one another about the difficulties that came with it. From temperament issues to dealing with rumors about being cursed, with Nero having white hair, and your own features being changed (your eyes or smth idk go crazy)


  * With some training, you’re eventually able to join him on jobs, at first he was overbearing, which you had no qualms with letting him know that you disliked it. But when there’s a job that was pretty difficult, he ends up getting hurt pretty bad, you yourself aren’t unscathed, knowing that even one misstep can be costly, you begin to understand where he was coming from.


  * Neither of you is too lovey-dovey but that is okay, you both express yourselves in different ways. There are times where you are hesitant because of how erratic your power can be sometimes, and are times that Nero is a bit self-conscious about his arm (and slightly envious that both of your arms look normal). So when these kinds of things happen, you both don’t really say anything, as your respective situations are similar, they aren’t exactly the same either. 


  * So it’s the little actions that count. You’re always on the side closest to the devil bringer, making it known that you aren’t wary of it in the slightest. While he quietly slips his hand into yours whenever he sees your tense demeanor. You both aren’t vocal about these things, but the reassurance is well received.


  * idk yall are just awkward but it’s cute tho



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'In the light of dmc5's premiere. Can you do nero with a half demon mate? Please and thank you~'


	14. Dante: Being Musically Inclined Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no reader in this chapter. This is another one of my favorite requests that I've gotten.

  * Dante being musically inclined is such an interesting idea (musician!Dante AU _hello_ ). So like I’m not saying that Dante is musically inclined, but our boy is definitely musically inclined. 


  * As for musical training, I’m gonna assume that with Sparda (most likely) being rich as hell in the human world, probably did some rich ppl shit and got him and Vergil piano lessons. So our boy could play if he wanted to (though highkey, some memories from childhood are. at times, too melancholy to think about so he avoids that).


  * He’s a big fan of collecting all kinds of things relating to music (one time, he impulse bought a cello because he thought they were neat, and although it seemed like a good idea at the time, Lady, who came by to collect some of the money he owed her, was not as impressed). You’re very correct in assuming that he has a large collection of CDs and Vinyls that he cherishes as if they were his own children. But because of how much destruction that randomly pops up at his shop, he keeps them away in a more private storage so that they aren’t destroyed in the madness.


  * Dante loves his jukebox, and will always try to keep it in the most pristine condition (because those things are expensive you know). It carries an emotional value to it as well because it was one of the first things he ever bought once he finally settled and opened up shop (since he was expecting trouble to be following him again, and so he’d have to leave… _again_ ).


  * Dante will also sometimes play Nevan, the ever so lovely electric guitar looking devil-arm. Although this is more sparingly, as he mainly has her as a weapon, that and no Nevan he does not want you to bring up his father’s girth and compare it to his own. (Because she likes to get under his skin like that when he can). He will admit, albeit begrudgingly, that she looks very cool and she makes nice music.


  * I would like to think that Dante is a decent singer (although he hasn’t gone through formal training; you can find his JP voice actor, Morikawa Toshiyuki, singing and tbh it’s not that bad, and idk if Reuben Langdon sings or not asjfkdjgksjkds). Most of the time he won’t sing out loud though, mainly just humming along with a song that happens to be playing. Lowkey, this man is a nerd, who will sometimes hum/sing his own theme song he makes up in his head as he fights some demons because he’s just naturally like that.


  * So yeah, this buff man with a plan, sometimes dabbles in playing an instrument here or there (and he’s very adept at it which makes even the most seasoned of musicians jealous), but he doesn’t take it very seriously, since his life of being a demon hunter is just so ingrained in his life that he can’t really imagine doing anything else (yup, we got a bit sad here folks). 


  * He also has a walkman, another of one of the first things he bought once he had a good flow of income thanks to jobs, and he still keeps it around and listens to whatever tapes he has once in a while when he’s relaxing in between jobs



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by b4loma 'Hello! I love your DMC headcanons so much (actually whenever I feel in a bad mood, I went here to re-read them), so thank you for your amazing work! Since we have a full episode on the DMC anime being related to music, and Dante having a shit ton of instruments and cds/vinils/jukebox on his office (and the most rad of his Devil Arms being an actual guitar), maybe the guy has done some sort of musical training at some time point? Probably even sings? I'd like to read your thoughts about it!'


	15. Nero x Reader: Asking Out His S/O & The First Date Headcanons

  * So Nero is a little rough around the edges, especially when it comes to his own feelings. That means it would probably take him a while to actually talk to you and confess his feelings so there’s a little bit of miscommunication and you might think he either can’t stand you or think of you as nothing more than a friend.


  * But it’s actually quite the contrary, as he does like you…a lot, pls date him dsjkgs. He’s just kind of awkward, especially because he has a crush on you. Thankfully, he’s not as bad as he was before (like dmc4 wise) and he was able to mature a bit more with time. But just because he won’t be as forward with his feelings, doesn’t mean he won’t show you how he feels in other ways.


  * The boy is smitten okay, he’d rather face a swarm of demons if it meant that you were happy. And he did fight demons for you once, although you didn’t do it on purpose, you were only going home when it was unfortunately late at night when you were caught off-guard, and you had to call Nero for help. He takes on these creatures with such ferocity that he almost loses it at the thought of you getting hurt, or worse if he hadn’t made it in time.


  * This is where Dante comes in bc he’s a little shit (but he does so lovingly), I mean the man just got out of hell, around the timeframe of dmc 5 that is, so let him have his fun. He sees Nero struggling in talking to you in more than just one worded answers or short phrases, so a light bulb goes off and he decides to become the young punk’s wingman. That means doing what he can to get you both in proximity to you. Oh, Nero can’t hang out because he’s got a job in a city far away? Not anymore because somehow those creatures just vanished (vanished, of course, is saying it lightly) and now your schedule is open. Leave it to your friendly neighborhood wingman, Dante, to help out.


  * Nero is not amused by the man’s actions, but somehow??? It??? Works??? So now he’s just trying to find the right time to tell you how he feels, but with his luck, he accidentally lets it slip out. The situation would be humorous if Nero didn’t look like he wanted to kick himself afterward. (I would think it went about like this: He tells you about dinner/date plans, much to your confusion, and he doesn’t realize that he hadn’t told you he liked you)


  * Now when it comes to a date, our boy is pretty nervous, not gonna lie. It’s the first date too, so he’s a mess™. His inner perfectionist (thank you, Vergil) wants to make sure everything goes well.


  * He’ll bring you your favorite flowers in a bouquet, as well as something cheesy like chocolate or even a teddy bear. So his s/o better appreciate it or I swear to god I would throw myself into this universe to love this boy with all my heart.


  * Nero is a little nervous in the beginning but as the date progresses, he’ll relax a little more (but still just have a bit of anxiety), because it’s just you and him, and it’s not like you both didn’t hang out before than anyways, but because this is a romantic sense, he’s just a little shy.


  * He’s planned this basically to a T, and so you both manage to have a lot of fun together and the date is not interrupted by any demon/creature that wants to run amok (he can thank Dante, Trish, and Lady for that one [although when Dante came to them with the idea of the two women helping him, they were skeptical, until he explained fully, and almost immediately they agreed to help]).


  * He is a little bit anxious about being out in public (if this is set before DMC 5 and if he still has his demonic-looking arm) because he doesn’t want you to get strange looks for being with him.But as his s/o, please reassure him that no bby you’re good (validate him, and also date him pls and ty).


  * Towards the end of the date, you two are really just walking slowly as he takes you home, because as cheesy as it sounds, neither of you want the night to end. Ahhhh I’m lowkey imagining it and it’s so cute ajdksdgjksg god I love this hot mess of an adult.


  * Nero will also go for the ‘bring you to your front door and then kiss you before you go inside’ thing and he’ll try to act all suave and smooth about it (because he too his a lowkey goofball). However, he’ll turn red just as quickly and stutter a goodbye before nearly making a beeline away (only until he knows that you’re safely inside of course). But not to worry, you’re gonna be just as flustered once you close your door.


  * Nero is gonna be in high spirits for a while, not even Dante’s (well-meaning) teasing will get him down because he’s just glad that the date was a success and he is totally looking forward to the next one.


  * YALL ARE THAT CUTE COUPLE OKAY. YOU GOT A TSUN/CHEESY BF WHO LOVES LIKES YOU A WHOLE LOT (one day he’ll admit that he definitely feels stronger about you than to just like you, he’ll just tell you when Dante won’t be teasing him about it). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'Hi there! I was wondering if I could request something for Nero from DMC (perhaps him asking out their s/o or him going on a first date?) Seeing him in the new trailer totally renewed my love for this punk lol. Thank you <3'


	16. Vergil x Reader: Angsty Relationship Headcanons

_Or as I called it "Angsty Relationship Headcanons with Vergil not because he means to be angsty, he's just like that"_

  * Vergil can be very closed off and distant. He keeps his thoughts and feelings bottle up; which at best leads him to sometimes going off on his own for a while. He just needs time. At worst, however, he may just snap at whoever’s trying to talk to him (even you if it is that bad, although he usually does try to reign himself in). He doesn’t do this on purpose, but with his past experiences (specifically when he was in Hell and subsequently brainwashed by Mundus), he practically forces himself to keep these ~~weaknesses~~ feelings hidden away.


  * He’s just a whole assortment of anger, despair, any kind of negative emotion you can name really. Like he basically had no childhood once his father was gone and his mother murdered. Then he’s a power-hungry adult who is literally alright with pulling up a tower from god knows where from the Earth so that he can have the power of his father. Then he’s kind of half dead with Mundus at the helm where he’s corrupted even further??? Man is having a hard time. Press F to pay respects.


  * Even after he comes back (idk magic or smth????? Go wild you guys.)like he holds the same contempt he had originally for the human race for a good while. He’s just angry at everything that has happened (he has no outlet for this anger for a while either, which is just as bad.)


  * Then his future s/o appears in his life but Vergil is a mess of different emotions, and he’s unintentionally (maybe just a _little_ intentionally) mean. Like you may or may not cry because of him. Any kind of meaningful relationships was not a priority to this man, only gaining power was.


  * The problem is, is that when Vergil feels himself become close to another person, he gets attached. It’s something about this stability that lowkey, but highkey, appeals to him. Just for the fact that he’s never really been able to experience this kind of stability himself, like, ever. 


  * If you expect him to do something about these feelings he has for you, then I hope you’re patient. For one, he’s got a lot of self-loathing, so even if he does know that you feel the same, it won’t mean that he feels he doesn’t deserve you.


  * It’s either you or Dante that talks some sense into him. (Or even the both of you do, at separate times though, the two of you would probably overwhelm him)


  * There are still times where he doesn’t feel that your assurances are true and that one day he’ll come to realize that he is as truly as awful as he feared. That you will be disgusted by him and his previous actions, thinking that he is a _monster_.


  * When it comes to that, he really dislikes being coddled, because he’s well aware of the bad things that he had done in his ignorance. Having someone try and say otherwise just rubs him the wrong way. So most of the time, the two of you just have these quiet moments together.


  * You two rarely fight. More often than not you both are able to talk through most issues. Those times are just playful banter under a guise of an argument that ends in quiet laughter and/or confusion from whoever witnesses said squabble. But when there’s a serious fight, you best hope no one is around. Because when they are serious, get they _bad_.


  * Words are said purely out of anger. The both of you trading insults back and forth, ones that are harsh and biting, ones that sting, but that neither of you shows in front of the other. Worse about it is, there’s an eerie calm coming from Vergil. There is no raised voice or exaggerated movements coming from this man whatsoever, almost like he’s entirely apathetic to the situation. As if it were _beneath_ him.


  * Vergil does try to stop himself, but his insults continue getting harsher, personal even, and very cruel. When he sees you freeze up, a twisted part of himself he so desperately wants to push down feels triumphant. He hates it because ~~you’ve helped him be better; _you deserve better_~~. You, on the other hand, know that this has escalated too much. So you take a shaky breath, knowing that if you didn’t you would’ve said something cruel in return, and you leave without another word.


  * This is when Vergil knows he’s fucked up. Seeing you leave (without even saying anything to him either) _terrifies_ him. Sure, he may have gotten another chance at life, but he’s unsure if the same can be said for you. Because to him, there will be a time when you’ll walk out, and you won’t be coming back.


  * Don’t expect him to go running after you once this passes. For a while, there’s going to be a time where the two of you just don’t speak. This does not help Vergil’s fears in the slightest, only making them worse for a matter of fact. So he kind of starts to ignore his conflicting feelings on the situation altogether. One one hand, his pride is what’s keeping him from seeking you out, but on the other, he’s still worried about you.


  * Love isn’t a word that really comes to mind for Vergil, but it’s lead him to do a lot of things. He loved his mother, and when she died that love became something that made him raise the Temen Ni Gru, just to get the power to make sure he was never to be that _weak_ again and allow himself to suffer. Sure he does have a love for his brother, their childhood ended quite abruptly but it didn’t mean it had started off that way. But he also feels somewhat scorn towards Dante, how could he easily accept that human side to himself? _~~Why didn’t he help him?~~_


  * Love is also the reason why he basically breaks off contact for a while. He needs this time alone to really think about things and how to fix the awry situation. It’s difficult for him, once you two finally see each other again for more than a few awkward greetings in passing. Vergil is looking none the worse for wear, he can’t say the same about his inner thoughts, however.


  * Vergil probably takes you to his own abode (whether it’s a room that Dante gave him or his own living space) to speak with you. The conversation most certainly is not an easy one. But at least the two of you are given privacy. There are times where the both of you are treading too lightly around each other, or not light enough, almost causing another spat depending on how either of your feelings is after the fight. Someone probably does cry (it’s almost cathartic in a way, letting out that frustration and sadness out in some way that’s not destructive to yourselves).


  * After everything is said in done, there’s only a silence. But oddly enough, a peaceful one. You both are worn down by the emotional weight of the situation, the two of you simply just sleep. He dislikes the vulnerability of sleeping around people. Vergil never had that sense of security in hell since many unfriendly creatures were aware of his parentage. So when he allows himself to relax, it’s a big step on his part.


  * Things aren’t 100% fixed automatically right away after this either, but it’s a start.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous 'angsty relationship headcanons with vergil from devil may cry'


	17. Dante and Nero: Reactions to Falling for a Male S/O

**Dante:**

  * He actually wouldn’t mind falling for a guy(bc I feel like he’s just the pan man with a [badly structured] plan). Regardless of your gender, his feelings will be coming to him slowly because as much as he is a jokester/flirtatious person, he won’t say he loves someone unless he truly feels something for them. 
  * Dante’s never really had any issue about his sexuality. One day he was probably like, Girls??? Guys??? People??? _Nice_. And that was basically it. Then he just continued and went along his merry way.
  * He’d still come at a male s/o with cheesy puns and pickup lines like he would if they were female or identified otherwise because that’s just Dante being goofy around someone he likes and feels open enough with to just be fooling around with. But it’s also extravagant in a typical Dante fashion.
  * He’s a lot more accepting about this kind of thing because honestly, he’s fought demons like Dagon or Echidna and I’m sure several people that live near his shop have seen demons. So if they’re still hung up on something like sexuality then they’re probably beyond help.



**Nero:**

  * Nero may be a little confused about it at first (I HC him as bi but y’all can HC it otherwise) but overall he won’t make a big deal out of it either. If he feels that way then he just does and continues on about his day.
  * He probably talked to Kyrie about how he felt as he didn’t really have anyone explain generally a lot of feelings to him (since I feel like the order did basically nothing but care about the whole Savior thing than properly raising a person other than making sure they had live people to fight for them and then turn into monsters).
  * He used to be quieter and so he probably wouldn’t be the one to make the first move, but now that he’s older (and most likely left Fortuna) he’s more open. Nero will probably get flustered if he’s flirting and you flirt right back (and the blush up to his ears is absolutely adorable).
  * He would probably woo his potential male s/o by helping them around (like offer his help if they also hunt demons) or just doing a random errand for them if they’re really busy. He probably wouldn’t be as extra as Dante though, but his own way of going about it is charming regardless.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: "For DMC, how would Dante and Nero react to falling for a guy? Like would they just accept it or would they freak out about for a while? And what would they do to woo the guy they like?"


	18. Dante x Reader: Soft and Affectionate Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdhdhhshdhshdhd soft&affectionate!dante fuels my very being so here’s more headcanons (this is also another one of my favorite requests)

\- Early morning cuddles, when the sun is just rising and before Dante can moan and groan about being up so early. He sees the sunlight peak through the closed curtains. You’re in his arms, exhaling in soft breaths as you’re asleep, curling into him further rather than getting up.

\- Gentle and soft kisses, before he leaves for a job that’s too risky (even by his standards). It’s a reassurance that he will return to you once more. Or when he returns, turmoil within him once more because there was someone that he could’ve saved but he was too late and he needs the reassurance that things will be okay.

\- Dante knows from the tears staining your cheeks that today has not been a good day. He pulls you up from the couch, calloused hands holding onto your own he brings you into his arms, as he moves while a record is playing from Dante’s jukebox, it’s soft melody playing throughout the building. You both sway as the record continues, and then as a new song plays you both continue your slow dance.

\- It’s a sunny day, you both decide to spend the day in your garden. You sit in the soft grass, Dante laying down with his head in your lap. You have a book in your hands, your voice soft as you read to him, his eyes are closed with a peaceful expression on his face. There would be many enemies that tried to take this happiness away but in that serene moment, he believed that things would be okay.

\- He has nightmares sometimes, his mother frantically hiding him away from someone. _Something_. Vergil is still missing so she goes to look for him. But then she screams in terror, and that scream still shakes him to the core of his very being to this day. He wakes up in a cold sweat to you looking at him, eyes full of concern with a question just at the tip of your tongue that you don’t ask. The story still being too painful to tell. He finds himself curling into you for once, you simply kiss him on the forehead, brushing back hair that began to stick on his skin from the sweat, quiet reassurances as you lull him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by thephantomporg84: "If you’re taking requests: I bet that Dante is very affectionate with his partner, and he isn’t shy about expressing it. Dante is especially happy with seeing you after a long day or you’ve both been away from each other for a while. You both like making each other laugh with jokes or amusing stories (I do that in real life). He really likes cuddling, too. ^^"


	19. Vergil: Reaction to Falling For A Male S/O

  * Regardless if you identify as male, female, either or neither, Vergil most likely isn’t interested in anyone who isn’t useful to him in some way. But even then, this man isn’t vocal about his emotions so him even like coming to confess them to you is gonna take a while. His goals have changed, since by now I’m just gonna assume that this is now the timeline/au where he’s not actively trying to destroy the word anymore (through some weird temple or tree otherwise).
  * Similar to Dante, Vergil doesn’t particularly bat an eye at the fact that his s/o isn’t female. Regardless, it’ll take a while for you two to even become close and for him to trust you. This is ecause Vergil has been through a lot and has experienced a lot of things that caused him not to trust easily.
  * When it comes to “wooing” his s/o Vergil won’t really be doing that, instead he’ll be pining. (Think of that vine where the guy is like “I can’t think straight” shekdjskdj). He’s not gonna bend over backwards about it. (He says so but Vergil most certainly acts a little differently).
  * So regarding the previous point, Vergil knows that you’re capable (whether it’s fighting demons or otherwise). But being who he is, the man has enemies and so he wants to protect you but he also wants to keep that “facade” he has going on. So in the least conspicuous way possible, Vergil shows off a little when he’s fighting demons, so that he shows he can protect you. It’s a little bit instinctual from his demonic half too, so he shows you, a potential “mate”,what he’s capable of.
  * Long story short, Vergil pines and it’ll take him a while to tell you how he feels. so please date him shdkshdkd.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by march-moon: "As you did something similar for Dante and Nero, can you do relationship headcanons for Vergil with a Male Reader?"


	20. Dante x Reader: NSFW Headcanons

  * Dante is nothing short of a giver. Making sure you’re pleasured as much as he is. He’ll probably make you have 2 or 3 orgasms before his own, the sight of you out of breath, face flushed, eyes nearly rolled back, and trembling you feel does things to him. And he has the stamina to give you many more if you want it. Thanks to his demon blood, he can go for a long time. And he is insatiable to that sight, every time you moan out his name, he starts to go harder and faster, reaching his own peak.
  * He’s all for any positions, but he really loves the ones when you both are face to face, it feels a lot more intimate to him. He’s also ready to go like wherever. Like most of the time, your friends have to knock really loudly as there have been some instances that they’ve walked in on you going at it. Sometimes you won’t even make it to your room to do the do, but instead, he’ll have you splayed out on his desk, or when he gets a little frisky while you’re trying to make dinner and you both end up on the kitchen floor. ~~(You may have ended up burning something once so you have to make sure that everything is turned off and the food is off the burner before you let Dante pull you away)~~. 
  * Post-sex cuddling. Dante will pull you close, wrapping his arms around you. Sometimes the two of you just end up falling asleep. Or Dante sometimes ends up grinding against your ass, getting ready for the second round (and the third if possible).
  * Definitely not as loud as one may think, yeah he’ll give the occasional grunt and groan but he can control his volume. More often then not, he’ll leave love bites on your neck and shoulders, as he has a bigger interest in the noises that you’re making.
  * Dante is a very large fan of lingerie, especially when it’s the kind that covers just enough skin but still shows off every part of your body. 
  * He can sometimes be a kinky bastard, but he’s a “your consent to certain kinks is first” kinky bastard. I cannot stress this enough, he won’t do anything you may not like/refuse to do in the bedroom. Yeah, you two do experiment sometimes, but only if you both are truly comfortable with an idea.
  * And because it makes me laugh, Dante did wear the Faust hat in the bedroom once. You laughed hard at his ride a cowboy joke (but you still fucked him because you are a moronsexual and that’s that), and you haven’t let him live it down since.
  * ~~Yeah this is all I got tumlr pls don’t flag me skjdgjdksjlkgakjgs~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: "dante x reader nsfw" (very straight to the point)


	21. Nero and Dante: S/O Is Feeling Cuddly After a Stressful Day

**_Nero:_ **

****

  * Compared to him, you’ve most likely embraced your demonic blood a lot easier, so you’re a lot more open with your feelings and actions than a normal person. This show of affection takes him by surprise in the beginning, he acts a little aloof but you can tell that he likes your cuddly moods from the blush on his cheeks. By now he’s a lot more used to it, and surprisingly enough, a lot more welcoming to this affection now as well.
  * You often hug him from behind as he’s talking to whoever. You’re like a mini koala, and to an outside point of view, it’s a very cute sight. Kyrie took a picture of you two and sent it to him, it’s now his home screen ( ~~not lock screen tho bc he wants people to think he’s still somewhat of a badass~~ ).
  * You called him your recharge station as a joke once but now you do it all the time to see the flustered look on his face (he finds it just as endearing). Among other things, cute/tender nicknames when you two are cuddling are a thing now. But you only say them when you’re both in your own private space.
  * He knows that the work you both partake in often gets very tiring, both physically and mentally. They are especially so when demons who love to push buttons often push the wrong ones all the time ( ~~family being a sore spot for the both of you for different reasons~~ ). So you both are a support system to one another in that way, as you hadn’t asked for the cards that you two were dealt, as someone had your back and you theirs. 
  * Sometimes you both dress each other’s wounds, a tender but comfortable silence around the both of you as you share this peaceful moment. Especially so after a more tedious mission, where maybe not everything worked out. You feel the guilt, of course, thoughts of whether or not things would’ve been different if you had been any faster, or if you stayed around to make sure the threat was fully gone, run through your mind. Without prompting Nero gives you the quiet reassurance that things will be fine eventually, even if now you feel like they aren’t at the moment.
  * Sometimes it’ll be him that needs the tlc, so you gladly give it to him under the guise that you want cuddling, he’s probably caught onto it (he has), but you don’t say anything, instead deciding to indulge him. He lets you do the same all the time, so it’s great to be returning the favor instead. 



**_Dante:_ **

__

  * Dante is just as much as a fan of cuddling and being affectionate as you are, if not even more so. He loves holding you close to him after a long day of dealing with whatever chaos is happening around the shop. It’s a nice pause of everything, especially when he may or may not be feeling a little overwhelmed (he won’t make that known).
  * Even before you became his s/o, you both were big on casual affection. Post-job cuddling? Check. Dante even packed some blankets for you two to use (even though you both shared one big one anyway). Napping together in the van on the way to and from different places? Check. He even stays awake a little bit before joining you in your slumber to make sure no one bothers you and makes you get up, instead he’s doing whatever task it was himself so that you can rest up.
  * Sometimes some customers are a little too demanding, and maybe just a bit rude at times. So, he kind of just expects either you to pull him to the couch and just cuddle, or sometimes he even initiates when he sees that their comments about you two has gotten you down.
  * He’s gotten used to accusations of being secretly evil, with his strikingly white hair and all. But he hates seeing you sad when someone says something to you about a certain feature of yours. Being rude to him is one thing but to his s/o? He most certainly won’t let that slide. 
  * Sometimes you two will have been long awake, but most likely still in bed. If it’s a rainy day, you both laze around, the sounds of the rain being a relaxant, ass you both snuggle under warm sheets, the rain almost bringing you both to sleep again. 
  * Dante will have his arms wrapped around you protectively, almost ready to take you somewhere safe should something ever happen (and he wishes it never will, but with the kind of life he has, he really never expects anything else). With you holding onto him, sometimes whispering sweet nothings in his ear, he feels peaceful, at least until he makes a joke about your positions as you’re both lying together and you end up almost smacking him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: "Nero and dante with a half demon s/o being super cuddly after a long stressful day?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not take requests, I'm still thinking that over, but if you wanna send me a request please send me an ask on tumblr (that way i have all my requests in one place)


End file.
